Un poste au soleil
by Ravenclaw-Strega
Summary: OS. Post-War qui se déroule loin, très loin de la grisaille britannique. Hermione est engagée par un mystérieux entrepreneur sorcier qui se fait passer pour un Moldu. Elle va travailler au sein de son laboratoire à Dubaï. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque l'entrepreneur se révèle être Draco Malfoy?
1. Direction Dubaï

**Un OS post-guerre sous le soleil.**

 **Un Dramione, of course. Pour le moment, rating T, peut-être M.**

 **Désolée pour les lecteurs de Dichotomia, j'essaye de retrouver l'inspiration!**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Ravenclaw Strega**

* * *

 _Direction Dubaï_

 _ooo_

La jeune femme s'étira lascivement sur sa serviette de plage. Le soleil caressait sa peau ambrée, un léger vent la rafraîchissait alors que s'étendait devant elle une mer azur dont pas une vague ne semblait briser le calme.

Elle ronronna presque de contentement. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu son ordre de mutation, à Ste-Mangouste, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Hermione Granger n'avait travaillé que deux mois au sein de celui-ci. Après la guerre, elle avait voyagé inlassablement. Recueillir les lauriers, faire l'héroïne de guerre... Très peu pour elle. Quitter le monde sorcier avait été une délivrance. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle prenne le large et qu'elle oublie les horreurs du passé.

Dubaï. Quelle destination paradisiaque, pensa-t-elle. Le top du top de la technologie moldue s'étalait derrière elle alors que la mer était magnifique. Difficile à croire qu'à peine un an auparavant, la bataille de Poudlard faisait rage. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait, à peine quelques instants après avoir transplané, sur une plage de sable fin, attendant que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux nouvel employeur ne sonne. Elle allait travailler pour un sorcier, avait-elle appris, mais un sorcier qui en public vivait comme un moldu. Il avait besoin d'une spécialiste en potions et en sortilèges car il mettait ses talents au service du monde moldu, sa société créant des objets inédits de toutes sortes pour les riches amateurs de curiosités et de technologie. Comment il avait obtenu une licence (et surtout, l'autorisation!) du Ministère de la magie, Hermione se le demandait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver excitant – et énigmatique – le fait qu'elle ait été recrutée par le biais de l'hôpital au sein duquel elle avait si brièvement exercé.

Son employeur devait être un homme d'influence, sans doute. Et puissant. Et dont le travail semblait à mille lieues des préoccupations du monde magique anglais. Hermione sursauta soudain. Sa montre venait de clignoter brièvement. Allons, ma vieille, c'est l'heure, se dit-elle. Hermione se redressa avec regret, puis enfila une tunique ample dont l'échancrure en V rappelait celle d'un caftan, chaussant ensuite ses pieds d'espadrilles compensées. Il est temps de rencontrer ton nouvel employeur!

En un instant, elle eût transplané devant l'hôtel Grand Hyatt, résidence du moment, lui avait annoncé la secrétaire, du mystérieux entrepreneur sorcier. Devant la magnificence de l'hôtel, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule. Des femmes aux sourcils impeccablement maquillés et aux yeux cerclés de khol, arborant des robes de créateurs et des talons vertigineux traversaient le hall, accompagnées d'hommes dont les costumes devaient être très coûteux. Hermione regarda avec dépit sa tenue qui lui sembla détonner avec les marbrures et les statues dorées.

"Miss Granger? Appela un réceptionniste à l'accent anglais parfait. Voici votre clef. Vous êtes attendue dans la suite 103." Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête, la saisissant d'une main tremblante. Un groom en uniforme rouge l'invita à la suivre dans un ascenseur dont la taille était au moins aussi grande que le dortoir qu'elle partageait à Poudlard avec Parvati et Lavande.

Elle regarda les étages défiler, tentant de cacher sa nervosité en se mordillant les lèvres. „Voici, Miss, vous êtes arrivée", lui annonça le groom tout en tendant le bras vers l'extérieur de l'ascenseur.

La suite est-elle loin d'ici? Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans les couloirs et arriver en retard à son rendez-vous. Il lui répondit avec un léger sourire; „La suite fait tout l'étage, Miss, vous ne pouvez pas la rater."

Hermione déglutit lentement. Elle était loin d'être habituée à autant de magnificence et, pour être honnête, elle se sentait tout à fait mal à l'aise. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, elle prit son courage à deux mains et remercia l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée. Arrivée devant la seule et unique porte qui trônait dans le petit vestibule qui jouxtait l'ascenseur, elle se prépara à annoncer sa présence en frappant la paroi de bois, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que sa main ne heurte la porte. Elle entra alors, admirant les boiseries et les draps luxueux recouvrant les murs. L'anxiété qu'elle avait ressentie quelques instants auparavant avait été remplacée par l'excitation et le ravissement.

„C'est magnifique!" se murmura-elle à elle-même.

„N'est-ce pas?" répondit alors une voix masculine. Dépassant l'entrée de la suite, Hermione arriva dans ce qui devait être le salon qui débouchait sur une grande terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Face à la baie vitrée se trouvait un homme de haute stature, les épaules moulées par un costume en lin noir parfaitement taillé. Il lui tournait le dos et faisait tournoyer dans sa main un verre de whisky.

La jeune femme tiqua. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, sa voix légèrement traînante… Se pouvait-il que ce soit…

„Draco Malfoy, oui. Alors, Granger, surprise?" dit-il en se retournant vers elle, un petit sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

Hermione faillit avaler de travers sous la surprise. Elle toussa et lutta pour reprendre son souffle alors que Malfoy s'approchait d'elle et l'aidait à s'asseoir, lui proposant un peu de whisky.

„Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas, sale belette ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?!' hoqueta-t-elle avec colère.

Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, Draco Malfoy lui répondit comme on réprimande un enfant:

„Ttttt! Est-ce ainsi qu'on parle à son employeur qui, soit-dit en passant, va dépenser une fortune pour ton contrat?" La situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

„Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?!" siffla-t-elle.

„Hé bien, c'est très simple, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Comme tu le vois, je me suis… reconverti. Avec mes fonds personnels, après la détestable affaire que constituèrent les procès de mes parents, je me suis envolé ici et j'ai créé mon entreprise. Je suis riche à millions, comme le disent les moldus. Ils sont tellement friands de nouveauté et capable de dépenser des sommes monstrueuses pour le nouveau gadget à la mode que j'y ai trouvé une niche incroyable. Je m'amuse, je créée, je m'enrichis… Tout ça loin de Londres, de Poudlard et de tous les dramas de la vie sorcière."

„Cela ne m'éclaire pas sur pourquoi tu es venu me recruter. Je veux savoir ce que tu mijotes!"

„Oh, hé bien… Si je veux rester à la pointe, il me faut les meilleurs ouvriers du monde sorcier – et les nés moldus sont un avantage inestimable car ils connaissent le marché et ce que désirent leurs … semblables. J'ai entendu parler de tes talents à Sainte Mangouste et, à dire vrai, cela m'amuse de t'avoir dans mon équipe."

Hermione resta coite.

„On dirait que j'ai réussi à faire taire la Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, finalement!" lâcha-t-il avec jubilation. La situation avait l'air, en effet, de beaucoup l'amuser.

Se reprenant, la jeune sorcière lui décocha un regard torve. „Cela ne m'éclaire pas sur ce que je peux faire pour toi."

„Hé bien, Granger… Tu vas m'aider à développer un nouveau laboratoire. Je désire lancer une gamme de produits de luxe: bijoux, vêtements, … Dans lesquels une petite touche de magie leur donnera un cachet unique. Bien entendu, la magie ne peut être décelable. Il s'agit de produire des ouvrages qui semblent être à la pointe de la technologie moldue, mais qui comportent quelques sortilèges ou matières magiques, ce qui diminue fortement le coût de production de tels objets de luxe. J'ai fait déposer un brevet au Ministère pour mes composants et, en échange d'une commission, il accepte que je commercialise des produits _améliorés_ au monde moldu."

„Mais… Mais c'est incroyable! C'est de l'arnaque…"

„Ecoute, Granger. Je sais que tu as toujours eu un petit quelque chose pour les faibles, les causes perdues, les indigents,… Mais mes produits s'adressent à des gens qui sont d'une richesse incommensurable. Ils sont capables de dépenser le prix du Pays de Galle pour le dernier gadget à la mode, ici."

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par le luxe ni un rythme de vie faste. Par ailleurs, elle avait toujours gardé une forme d'amertume pour Draco Malfoy. La haine qu'elle ressentait auparavant s'était un peu étiolée au cours des années, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une envie constante de lui coller son point dans la figure, surtout lorsqu'il abordait le petit air suffisant qu'il avait en ce moment.

„Je sais que la Grande-Bretagne ne te manque pas. Je sais que tu as beaucoup voyagé, ces derniers temps, et que tu ne vois plus tes petits copains qui sont sûrement trop occupés à repeupler le monde sorcier d'horribles mouflards roux et décoiffés. Tu ne roules pas sur l'or, tu aimes faire fonctionner ta cervelle, les casses-têtes te stimulent… Je t'offre une occasion unique: un travail excitant, un cadre magnifique – il fit un geste pour montrer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux -, une rémunération _très_ attractive… Et tu ne vends pas ton âme au diable, nous signerons un contrat, bien entendu. Travaille pour moi pendant un an, et nous verrons ensuite. Qu'en penses-tu?"

La sorcière replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et se plongea dans ses pensées. Le soleil lui ferait du bien… Etre loin de tout, loin de ce qui lui rappelait la guerre, loin des drames et de la grisaille britannique… Et le poste que Malfoy lui offrait tombait parfaitement dans ses cordes et lui faisait extrêmement envie, bien qu'elle ait du mal à le reconnaître.

De mauvaise grâce, elle lui demanda à combien s'élèverait sa rémunération.

„100,000 gallions pour l'année. Plus les primes de production. Et, bien entendu, un pourcentage sur les brevets de tes créations au sein de mon laboratoire."

100,000 gallions pour un an de travail, pensa-t-elle avec effarement, mais c'est une fortune! Avec cela, elle pourrait sans problème s'acheter une grande maison sur le chemin de Traverse lorsqu'elle serait prête à rentrer en Angleterre. Et tous les livres précieux qu'elle voulait acquérir pourraient y trouver leur place. Après tout, qu'était-ce qu'un an? Même aux côtés de Malfoy, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Draco Malfoy l'observait réfléchir. Il sentait qu'il avait gagné. „Granger, je te propose une chose. Je vais te montrer la suite, et le reste de l'hôtel… Et ma société. Tu auras droit, bien sûr, à ta propre chambre ainsi qu'à un accès illimité aux facilités du Grand Hyatt. Je te fournirais un chauffeur et je m'occupe de tes frais, bien entendu. Ainsi, tu auras le temps de réfléchir et tu me donneras ta réponse avant la fin de la semaine. Ça te va?"

„Va pour une semaine de réflexion." Répondit-elle calmement. Une semaine, c'était assez pour voir si elle était capable de travailler avec lui, et surtout c'était une semaine de vacances gratuites qui s'offrait à elle. Ses modestes économies avaient été dilapidées au cours de ses derniers voyages et elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le studio presque insalubre qu'elle louait dans le Londres moldu.

„C'est arrangé, donc!" répondit Malfoy avec enthousiasme. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira après lui, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard suspicieux. „Je vais te faire visiter la suite. Il y a deux chambres, deux petits salons, une salle à manger, deux salles de bain… „

Hermione était émerveillée. Sa chambre était plus grande que son studio, la salle de bain n'avait rien à envier à celle des préfets de Poudlard, et tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Et bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas être traînée comme un petit chien derrière Malfoy – elle se sentait mal à l'aise de sentir ses doigts froids autour de son poignet – la luxuriance des installations l'empêchait de rechigner.

Ne l'ayant pas lâchée une seconde, Malfoy finit enfin la visite en prenant un air conspirateur. „Et surtout, dit-il, il y a… ceci!"

Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri d'admiration. La deuxième terrasse de la suite était constituée d'une piscine d'un bleu lagon. Tout autour, des transats en teck jouxtaient le point d'eau. Un bar du même bois exotique se tenait à moitié dans l'eau, et dans un petit (enfin… „petit"!) renfoncement ronronnait un jacuzzi qui aurait pu contenir au moins la totalité de la famille Weasley.

„Je vais te laisser prendre tes aises. Profite de la piscine, je reviens dans quelques heures avec tout ce qui te sera nécessaire au cours de ton séjour. Si tu as faim, ou soif, la cuisine est remplie. Tout comme le bar à cocktail. Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur, tu peux toujours appeler le service de chambre."

„Merci, Malfoy" répondit-elle d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur la piscine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se plonger dedans.

Il la salua d'un coup de tête puis s'éloigna.

Dès que le bruit de ses pas ne fut plus audible, Hermione fit valser ses chaussures avec contentement puis fit passer sa tunique au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un bikini noir très sobre.

A l'intérieur, Draco observait son manège. „Elle a bien grandi, la petite Granger", se dit-il à lui même alors qu'il la regardait plonger dans l'eau turquoise.


	2. The Pool

**Bonjour mes chéri-e-s!**

Voici la deuxième partie de mon OS. Je pense qu'au final, il y en aura 4 ou 5, pas plus. Bonne lecture!

 **RAR**

 **Mama:** Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione d'accepter de l'argent pour ce qu'elle pensait être normal (se battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, tout ça…). Cela dit, on peut imaginer qu'elle a gagné une petite somme qu'elle s'est empressée de dépenser en voyages divers! Merci pour ta petite note.

 **Swangranger** **:** Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ehehe! D'ailleurs, la voici. Merci de ta review!

* * *

 _The Pool_

ooo

Hermione soupira de contentement. Installée confortablement sur un matelas gonflable, elle se laissait nonchalamment porter par le léger clapoti de l'eau. Le soleil avait commencé à amorcer sa descente, mais elle ne savait dire depuis combien de temps Malfoy était parti. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et elle se laissa glisser vers la somnolence.

Dans l'ascenseur, Draco Malfoy se frottait les mains de contentement. Il avait engagé Granger sur un coup de tête, un caprice. S'il avait toujours reconnu ses compétences – ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de frustration lorsqu'il était adolescent – il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle semble si favorable à sa proposition, et encore moins à ce qu'elle ait embelli avec les années. Bien que son affaire soit fructuriante et son train de vie idéal, il avait pourtant commencé à s'ennuyer, et sans nul doute que la piquante Miss Granger apporterait un peu de sel dans son quotidien.

Il avait prévu de l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant étoilé sur le bord de mer. Après quoi, il la laisserait seul pour retourner dans ses laboratoires afin de finaliser les dernières touches nécessaires. Demain matin, pensa-t-il, il lui ferait visiter son futur lieu de travail et il était persuadé qu'elle en tomberait amoureuse.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, il eut le souffle coupé devant la vision paradisiaque qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione Granger s'était endormie sur un matelas pneumatique, ses cheveux ondulés encadrant son visage, ses yeux en amande délicatement fermés, et son corps aux muscles toniques relâchés. Il ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Il avait envie de goûter la peau brune et veloutée qui brillait au soleil.

Silencieusement, il passa dans sa chambre et se débarassa de son costume. Il enfila ensuite un maillot de bain et revint discrètement près de la piscine. Il avait une idée. Souriant malicieusement, il s'installa sur le bord du point d'eau, lança ses bras en arrière… Et plongea dedans, faisant retomber une pluie d'eau sur la belle endormie.

Réveillée en sursaut, Hermione glissa du matelas et tomba dans la piscine. Eructant de colère, avalant de l'eau, elle atteignit avec difficulté le bord, fixant d'un air furibond le coupable qui souriait de toutes ses dents à quelques mètres de lui.

„Tu te crois drôle?!"

„Hahaha, Granger, si tu avais vu ta tête… Je n'ai pas pu résister!"

„Ce ne sont pas des excuses, Malfoy!"

„Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'excuser!' répliqua-t-il en la dévisageant, un petit sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

„Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends …" Hermione se jeta sous l'eau et en quelques brasses, elle atteignit les pieds de Draco qu'elle tira vers le fond. Surpris par l'attaque, il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Toussant à son tour lorsqu'il atteignit la surface, il regarda Hermione avec un air très sérieux.

Celle-ci avait été prise d'un fou-rire en le voyant perdre sa superbe. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de sourire, elle fit prise d'inquiétude. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit allée trop loin? C'était quand même Draco Malfoy qu'elle venait de noyer.

„Est-ce ainsi qu'on traite son employeur?" gronda Malfoy en s'approchant d'un air menaçant. Pétrifiée, Hermione n'osa répondre. Le jeune homme était désormais proche, dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle pouvait même discerner les éclats argentés de ses iris et la blancheur impeccable de ses dents. Un frisson la parcouru.

„Draco? Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne voulais paa-A-AAH!" Ses tentatives d'excuses furent interrompues lorsqu'il la tira brusquement sous l'eau. Se débattant contre Draco qui riait à nouveau, elle appuya brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de le noyer à son tour. Mais le jeune homme était bien trop fort – et surtout, trop vigilant – pour se laisser attraper une deuxième fois.

Il subtilisa alors ses poignets qu'il bloqua derrière elle, la plaquant contre son torse. „Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais me battre, Granger?" La taquina-t-il pendant qu'elle essayait, sans succès, de s'extraire de sa prise. La brunette commença à rire à son tour. „Je me rends ! Je me rends! Tu as gagné !"

„J'aime que tu reconnaisses ma suprémacie. C'est bien, bonne fifille!" déclara Draco en lui rendant sa liberté.

„Ne t'avise pas un instant de me donner ce genre de surnoms, Malfoy. Sinon… Je serais obligée de t'appeler Fouine Bondissante!"

„Aouch, touché" fit-il comme s'il avait été mortellement blessé.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, s'observant l'un et l'autre. Hermione frissonna – et ce n'était ni le froid, ni l'appréhension.

„Je crois que… Je vais aller tester le jacuzzi", dit-elle pour rompre le silence.

Draco la regarda sortir de la piscine, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les très jolies fesses que son ancienne camarade de classe arborait. „Dis donc, si j'avais su que la mademoiselle je sais tout cachait de tels atouts sous son uniforme d'écolière…"

„Tu as dit quelque chose?" l'interrompit Hermione, installée confortablement dans le bain à bulles.

„Non, non, je me parlais à moi-même!"

Elle l'observa d'un air suspicieux alors qu'il commençait à faire des longueurs. Elle voyait les muscles bien dessinés rouler sous l'effort et se surpris à repenser à leur petite bataille aquatique, aux contacts fortuits entre leurs corps lorsqu'ils se taquinaient. Une rougeur caractéristique monta à ses joues.

„Mmmh, Draco?"

Le jeune homme interrompit sa séance de sport. „Granger ? On s'appelle par nos prénoms, maintenant? Je ne nous savais pas déjà si intimes!"

„Blablabla! Si on doit travailler ensemble, c'est plus agréable, non?"

„Sans doute, oui. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ou juste t'offrir le plaisir de faire rouler mon nom entre tes lèvres?"

Hermione sentit son visage devenir écarlate. „Heu… Je commence à avoir faim, en fait."

„Parfait, moi aussi. J'ai réservé une table pour 20:00 au Zero Gravity, sur la Marina. Il te reste… - il observa sa montre – deux heures pour te faire présentable. Je sais que vu le nid d'oiseau que tu portes sur la tête, ce ne sera pas du luxe donc je te conseille de t'y mettre maintenant!"

Hermione secoua la tête. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais!

19:45. Hermione s'observa dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon flou qui ne semblait tenir que par magie – il y avait un peu de ça, et quelques épingles tout à fait moldues -, appliqué un peu de terre indienne pour faire ressortir sa carnation matte, une pointe de mascara sur les cils de biches qui ourlaient ses yeux, et enfilé une longue robe ample noire en crêpe dont les broderies dorées sur l'encolure lui donnaient un air de princesse locale. Elle chaussa une paire de compensées à brides dorées puis s'admira un instant. Elle ne voulait se l'avouer, mais elle n'avait pas été insensible au charme de Malfoy et son orgueil la poussait à espérer que cela soit réciproque.

„Allez, ma vieille! On y va!" Dit-elle pour s'encourager. Elle glissa sa baguette dans une pochette noire vernie et rejoignit le salon. Draco était déjà là. Il portait le même type de costume que celui qu'il avait l'après-midi, mais arborait une chemise anthracite, légèrement déboutonnée. Il la scruta alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait se permettre de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait – elle était magnifique de simplicité et de beauté sans artifices. Alors, il lâcha, un peu sarcastique, qu'elle avait probablement dû se lancer un sort pour avoir réussi à être présentable.

Hermione ne répondit qu'avec un sourire. Elle n'était pas dupe: elle avait remarqué l'éclair d'admiration, d'envie et de … Désir? Qui avait brillé un instant dans les yeux du sorcier lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

„On y va?"

Draco acquiesça et lui tendit le bras, la dirigeant vers la terrasse.

„Mais… On ne prend pas l'ascenseur?"

„Aurais-tu déjà oublié que nous sommes sorciers, Granger?"

„Hermione, corrigea-t-elle. Je suppose que tu as du débourser pas mal pour pouvoir te permettre de transplaner à peu près partout sur la face du globe et au nez et à la barbe des Moldus!"

„C'est à peu près ça, oui. Disons aussi que le Ministère y trouve son compte."

Sur ses mots, ils transplanèrent et atterrirent en quelques instants sur la Marina.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques mètres. Draco avait senti que la jeune femme était avide de découvertes et qu'elle voulait tout voir, tout sentir, tout toucher. Sans égard pour ses chaussures, elle avait vite fini par quitter le chemin de pierre calcaire pour rejoindre la plage. Au pied de l'eau, émerveillée, elle cherchait des coquillages.

„C'est vraiment magnifique!"

Tout lui semblait fabuleux. La mer, les îles artificielles, les buildings ultra-hauts et ultra-modernes… Draco ne lui aurait confié pour rien au monde qu'il avait ressenti la même chose en arrivant ici. Il avait respecté les Moldus devant leur maîtrise technique exceptionnelle. Certes, il avait remarqué que tout n'était pas rose pour les habitants émiratis peu fortunés, mais il n'était pas de nature à s'inquiéter profondément pour la condition humaine. Il était un Malfoy, pas une Granger folle des Elfes de maison.

„Oh, Draco! Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il est déjà 20:30 et tu ne m'as rien dit! Je t'ai mis en retard… Je suis désolée…"

Il lui sourit, heureux d'avoir pu pendant quelques instants observé une âme pure d'enfant, loin du consumérisme et de la chasse aux richesses.

„Ne t'inquiète pas. Même ici, je suis connu. Prends ton temps."

Finalement, Draco et Hermione rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit. Hermione s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres sur la plage pour inspecter le sable et ils arrivèrent avec à peu près deux heures de retard. Mais qu'importe. Ils avaient tous les deux passés une soirée magnifique.

Draco avait parlé de sa société, des laboratoires qu'ils visiteraient demain et qui faisaient sa fierté. Hermione de Sainte Mangouste. Elle lui avait demandé comment il avait eu l'idée de la recruter et il lui avait répondu. „J'étais venu voir une amie qui venait d'accoucher. Tu te rappelles peut-être d'elle, Pansy ? Bref. Toujours est-il que le bruit d'un bébé qui vagit m'est insupportable, alors j'eut tôt fait de m'esquiver quelques instants. Pendant que je me promenais, je suis passé devant les laboratoires – et comme j'ai toujours aimé ça, je suis rentré. Devant l'étonnement d'Hermione, il précisa: De toute façon, mon père était au Conseil d'administration et j'ai hérité de sa place, donc je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux là-bas. Enfin, c'est là que je t'ai vu. Tu étais en train d'analyser des échantillons d'une couleur peu ragoûtante mais tu avais l'air tellement prise par ce que tu faisais, tellement concentrée… Donc j'ai été voir ton supérieur, j'ai fait signer ton ordre de mutation, et voilà!".

Hermione avait été choquée de ses méthodes cavalières. Mais après une demi-douzaine d'excuses (oui, d'excuses!) elle avait consenti à pardonner Draco.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon pour enlever leurs chaussures, Hermione demanda d'une petite voix: „Draco?"

„Mmmh"

„Pourquoi tu es parti si loin? Pourquoi Dubaï?"

„…"

„Allez, réponds-moi! Tu auras le droit de me poser une question indiscrète après!"

„… Entendu. Mais ça ne sera pas joyeux, comme histoire, je te préviens."


End file.
